


Quiet

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside of this room, there is only them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

                She delights in the feeling of his hand sliding along her hip, the rough callouses against her smooth skin a tiny reminder of the paths they’ve both traveled to find themselves in this place. Sparks not of her own creation snap throughout her body, her heart speeding up as he casually trails his fingers along her skin. Her foot slides back to twine in between his calves and he pulls her closer to him, his lips pressing to her shoulder. The sparks converge in her belly, transforming into a simmering heat as his hands continue their gentle exploration.

                Outside of this room, the world is ending. Inside of it, there is only them.

                His hands slide up her torso to cup her breasts and she sighs when his thumbs brush her nipples lightly. The heat in her belly erupts and moves lower and she aches for him – again. Perhaps she never stopped. She sighs and shifts her position to allow her legs to part slightly. He nips at the join between her neck and shoulder and then slides easily into her waiting warmth, obviously as affected by their quiet affection as she is. They move together quietly, slowly, easily, his hands sliding along her body as if to map every inch of it. He stills at her hip, gripping it, and she bites her lip on a gasp as they find their release together.

                When both of their breathing steadies, his hand slides over her hip again to wrap around her torso. Her fingers loop through his and she feels his rough thumb on the back of her hand, now. He’s murmuring in her ear, quiet words of love and devotion, and it is in this way, completely separated from the chaos outside of the quiet room, that sleep finds her for the first time in days.


End file.
